


someone's calling my name

by thearcherballet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lily, Desi Character, Desi James, Desi Jamini, F/F, Lesbian Desi, Lesbian Female Character, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcherballet/pseuds/thearcherballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to see Bi Girl Lily do a comeback but this time dating Desi Lesbian Girl James.  Enjoy lots of flirting and hair flipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone's calling my name

**Author's Note:**

> jamespotterstolemyknickers on tumblr said people were requesting lesbian/girl James, so I came to the rescue! Also, this marks the return of bi Lily. This is also the intro of desi girl! James aka Jamini. :)))) enjoy this short drabble!

"Your eyes are  _magnificent_  today, Evans!”

Lily turned around, her red hair flouncing from her shoulder trying to find the female voice she’d grown so accustomed to hearing, and instead hitting the person in question right on her face.  

"Shit, it was a compliment, no need to attack with the fabulous hair!" A tall, dark haired girl was rubbing her face, her hazel eyes bright behind her specs.

Lily covered her mouth with her hands, stifling a giggle, “I am  _so_  sorry! I did not mean to, at all, Jamini!”

"No, by all means, I love it when you touch me, even if it’s just your hair," Jamini smirked at her.

She adjusted some of Jamini’s curls that had been misplaced, all the while smiling brightly at her.  Lily bounced one of her curls, which earned her a frown from the brown girl, who swatted away her hands. The redhead grinned at her.  ”Thank you for the compliment, darling.”

With a dazzling smile, Jamini took her girlfriend by her elbow, guiding her through the halls of the school, “Any time, darling, any time.”

Lily leaned against her and talked in a low voice so that only she could hear. “You know, you can just ask me to touch you whenever you want, I don’t bite.”

Jamini laughed at that and patted her arm. “I believe you have plenty of bite.” She gave her a knowing look with a quirk of her eyebrow, which Lily rolled her eyes at.  ”All in due time, Lily.”

"Which means?" 

"Do you not know what patience means?"  Some fellow prefects waved at them vigorously as they passed and they grinned at them in response.

"Probably not."

"I knew I should’ve gotten you that dictionary for Christmas instead of that necklace!" Jamini hit her forehead in faux-horror, at which Lily stuck her tongue out.

"Potter," she warned.

They reached the door of their Transfiguration classroom and Jamini sighed.  Lily tugged them to their seats, Jamini sitting behind her.  She leaned over her desk and whispered in her ear, “It means, sweetheart, that tonight we have rounds together, and you get to touch the pieces of art at night at museums, while everybody else sleeps.” 

Lily blushed at the girl’s candidness, but she couldn’t help her retort.  ”There’s some very lousy security at these museums then.”

Jamini inhaled Lily’s aromatic hair and pressed her lips against her cheek just as McGonagall entered the room.  ”I know, but I never cared much for rules anyway.”


End file.
